Solomon's Successor
Event Start: 2/16/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 2/22/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Fight against countless Genocide Raids to learn more about the event. UR Amen and tons of other Androids will be the Lucky Cards for the Event, and users and Teams who do extraordinarily well will place high in the rankings and can receive tons of rewards! Enjoy these chances to win items and even an UR Pharaoh 4th! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards As usual, kicking lots of butt gets you android booty. This time pirate booty. (Fu fu fu...) Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Progress the latest story to encounter raids and squash them! Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Jinniyah from Battlefest 11 (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from The various Solomon's Successor summons and Valentine shop: Story * Opening Narrator: KABOOOMMM!! Obelisk: "Aten! Did you set up another trap here?!" Aten: "Ha ha! You have real talent in being trapped, Obelisk." Obelisk: "I should blow you and your traps up with my missile..." Pharaoh: "Good to see you guys getting along so well." Obelisk: "Pharaoh! I didn't know you were back." Aten: "You seemed contented with your life as Albe." Pharaoh: "Hmmm. You could say that. But it has finally arrived, so..." Obelisk: "It? You mean Solomon's successor?!" Aten: "Amazing!" Pharaoh: "Only if they pass the final test." Narrator: ... ???: "Miss L! Update us!" L: "Hi there! Summer is almost over, huh? I can't wait until Autumn because I love chestnuts! Where did we leave off...? We got a ring, and then went on a pirate ship. A monster broke the ship in half, we got separated... I was able to find player_name again but... A stone castle popped up from under the sand!" Mei: "Who are you talking to?" Neo: "Hurry, or I will leave you behind!" L: "Noooo! I want to lead!" player_name: (She sure is fearless...) Set's cat: "..." Neo: "This place is huge." Spike: "To think this lay below in the sands..." Mei: "I loooove historical ruin! If only there was one in 3rd Avenue..." Set's cat: "Meow..." L: "Awwwww! Cute kitty!" Mei: "My oh my! I want to keep her!" player_name: (How are they keeping the cat afloat?) Neo: "No! That is a...!!" Narrator: The cat disappears... player_name: (Where did the cat go???) ???: "Hey..." player_name: (??) ???: "Do you really think you are worthy of being my master?" player_name: (What... ?) Neo (possessed): "You are, and always have been, worthless." * Episode 1 Walter?: "What do you think I raised you for, dumbass! Had I known better I wouldn't have wasted my time on you." player_name: (W...Walter...?!) Neo?: "You're useless. Have you no shame in always being defended? Such disgrace... I wish someone else took me in as master." player_name: (W...What...?!) Walter?&Neo?: "Worthless..." player_name: (?! Worthless...?!) Narrator: SPARK! Neo: "There you are!" Narrator: KABOOOMM! Obelisk: "Set! Don't you just stand there!" Narrator: The laser shot by Neo disperses into the atmosphere. Neo: "You're good..." Set: "You saw through my hypnosis? How..." Neo: "What did you do to player_name?" Set: "N,n,nothing! H,h,he is asleep." Neo: "Sleep?" Mei: "Noooooo!" Neo: "?!" Mei: "I don't want to be the ruler!" Spike: "Miss Mei, please calm your nerves." Mei: "I want to play like the other girls! Why must I..." Set: "Yes, asleep. But not with sweet dreams." Neo: "If I take you down, they will awake?" Aten: "Whoa, such intense glare! Shame. Set is now surrounded by diffuser barriers." Narrator: SPARK! Aten: "So your attacks will not reach her." Narrator: Neo's attacks are diffused and dispersed endlessly. Set: "W, w, what would you do if you became incapable to battle?" Neo: "?!" Set: "A battle android like yourself incapable of any battles. You would become worthless." Neo "I... guess so." L: "Stoooopppp!" Neo: "(L... Even L's traumas too?) L: "I, I can't eat anymore ice cream. Stooopppp!" Neo: "..." Set: "Huh? Is my machine broken...?" * Episode 2 Set: "Would your master still love you even when you can no longer battle?" Neo: "Me? Incapable of battle? Never!" Set: "Why are you so sure?" Neo: "Because. No matter how broken i may be player_name will repair me. Whether my body breaks, or my qualia is damaged. I have faith in player_name to fix me." Set: "But there are limitations as to what can be salvaged." Neo: "player_name can do it. He has overcome challenges that were deemed impossible." Set: "That doesn't..." Narrator: BOOOOOMMMM! Neo: "Enough already. I was going easy not to break the building around us. But it's time to wake up and find that treasure!" Narrator: SPARK player_name: (Worthless...But when was I ever worth anything?) Walter: "Hey! That's dangerous!" player_name: (I remember how Walter used to teach me...) Walter: "Watch and learn, kiddo! This is how it is done." player_name: (I only recently got any good as an architect...to be able to assist Walter. Thanatos: "Thanks to you, Reve can walk again. I appreciate it." player_name: (I have been struggling the whole time on this journey. I only overcame hardship with the help of others.) Neo: "Way to go! Your much better than when we started off!" player_name: (That's right. Without others I am nothing. We are all...) * Episode 3 player_name: (It's only natural to be worthless) Set: "What is this...?!" player_name: (Huh?) Neo: "player_name? Good. You are awake!" player_name: (Was I... asleep?) Set: "Amazing... You escaped my nightmares..." Mei: "Master Walterrrr!" L: "Wait... Where is the ice cream?" Set: "All three of them?!" Spike: "Miss Mei. I am glad you are safe..." Pharaoh: "Ha ha ha!" Narrator: Suddenly an android shining as bright as the sun appears. Pharaoh: "I commend you for coming thus far, successor." player_name: (W, who is this?) Pharaoh: "Ah, you have not met me in this shape." Albe: "It's me. Albe." Narrator: We stare, astounded. Spike: "Miss Albe?" Albe: "This is my disguise to live in your world." Pharaoh: "I apologize for surprising you, successor." Neo: "You keep referring to him as 'Successor'. Why?" player_name: (Yes. Why is that?) Pharaoh: "Because he is the successor to all the knowledge, wealth and technology that belongs to Solomon." L: "Treasure! Treasure!" Neo: "Solomon's androids are sold at a high price...With that technology...Hmmmm..." Spike: "Miss Neo? Are you alright?" Pharaoh: "Solomon used to lament on his death bed that his technique may be lost, or be used for evil." Set: "Thus he created the ruins to test for righteousness and entrust his technology and memory to the right successor." player_name: (All of Solomon's technology...If I earn that I will become an architect fit for Neo...) Pharaoh: "Now it is time for you to accept it." Narrator: "Thunderous noise echos in the ruins." Pharaoh: "I bestow on thee all of Solomon's treasures." * Episode 4 Pharaoh: "Come forth, successor! Seize all that we offer you." player_name: (It is time for me to be a skilled architect...) Mei: "I'm sure Master Walter will be proud of you." Spike: "You will be a legendary architect!" L: "It's not fair that he can be legendary just by going there." player_name: (?!) I pause on my way up the stairs. Pharaoh: "?? What is the matter?" player_name: (I want to be an architect worthy of Neo.) Neo: "What is wrong?" player_name: (But I need to achieve that on my own...) Neo: "I see. If that is what you want. I will respect your decision." L: "Huh? You are not going to become legendary?" Mei: "What a shame." Spike: "Yes. But trying to make it on your own...I look up to your courage and determination." Pharaoh: "Ha ha ha! You are quite something!" Set: "What a weirdo." Neo: "In that case, are we still entitled to the treasure?" Pharaoh: "Of course. That was my intention to begin with." Neo: "Mei!" Mei: "With this I can build a museum for cleaning robots! And have a grand wedding with Master Walter." player_name: (But how do we get back to Electro?) Pharaoh: "That's right. Let me teach you the way. Go ahead. Raise the ring into sunlight." L: "Me me me! I want to do it!" Narrator: L jumps at the ring as it flies through the air. SPARK player_name: (No!!) L: "Wooo, so pretty!" Narrator: Thunderous vibrations start. Neo: "Wait!" Mei: "Is that a teleportation gate?" Spike: "I think Miss L opened up the gate already." Neo: "Nooo! We haven't even touched the treasures yet!!" Mei: "My dowry for Master Walter!!!" L: "Here we goooo!" Narrator: Before we knew it, we were back in the Under Coliseum. According to Walter, only one day had passed. player_name: (It is as if we were spirited away...) Narrator: Spark. The ring shines elegantly in the sunlight. And we all lived happily... Neo: "I am not happy at all!!!" Narrator: End